


friends?

by JARK



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16879698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JARK/pseuds/JARK
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is kinda of an idiot





	friends?

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sat on the roof as they ate their lunch. However, one was missing. 

_____ was late today. I wonder why? 

Kei thought. She was usually the first one here. 

“Tsuki where’s _____?” Yamaguchi asks. Kei shrugs and continues to eat his bento. 

Footsteps are heard and a girl opens the door to the roof. Her face slightly pink and her smile wide. 

‘That must be _____’ Kei thought. 

“_____! Where have you been? Everything alright? You seem, excited?” Yamaguchi says surprised. 

She sighs dreamily and smiles. 

“Someone asked me out on a date.” 

Kei let go of his chopsticks. She had a date? He looks up from his food and his eyes wide. 

She sat beside Tsukishima and laid on his shoulder. 

Tsuki’s heart started to beat fast, he cursed in his mind. 

He should've confessed earlier. 

He should've told her how much he loved her. How he wasn't the best guy in the world, but he was willing to love her. How he would do anything for her. But what now?

He was too late. 

He inhaled deeply. “When is it?” He said bluntly, trying to mask the pain that was currently in his chest. 

“This Saturday!” She squeals as she looks at him, her eyes big and her smile bright. 

Maybe it was the way she smiled. Or maybe the way his name rolled off his lips so casually. He didn't know why, nor did he know when this infatuation started. 

But he was so in love with her. 

He masks his hurt. He smirks and laughs lightly. “Who would want to go out with you?” 

She laughs and punches his arm. “Tsuki!” 

“Tell us everything! Is he nice? Or do I have to beat him up?” Yamaguchi says seriously. 

“You couldn't hurt a fly Tadashi-chan.” 

But Tsuki could. 

~~~~~

Kei sat in his room. Today was _____’s date with a guy he didn't even know. 

And he couldn't take it. _____ wasn’t answering his calls. She must already be on the date. 

He sighs in frustration and holds his head in his hands. 

And it happened. And he knew it was wrong. 

“Kei? Are you okay?” His mom asks as he wears his jacket and his shoes bu the door. 

“Yes, mom. I’ll be going out.” He leaves the house and walks towards the movie theater.

He buys a ticket for a stereotypical love story where ______ and her date was in. 

He opens the door and his heart beats fast. What if he got caught?

He sees _____ and sits a few rows behind her and the boy. He glares at the arm around her shoulders. 

The movie continues and he doesn’t leave his eyes off her. He sees her giggling, leaning on him, and he stared until his heart couldn't take it. 

Kei could've killed with the way he stared. And maybe _____ noticed because she looked back. 

He gasps softly and bends down, hiding from her view. He doesn't breathe. Was he caught?

He peaked through the chairs and saw that she was looking at the screen again. He sighed in relief. 

This was going to be a long night. 

~~~~~

The movie was coming to an end and he left the cinema. Thankfully, they didn’t kiss. 

He hides by the bathroom and sees them exit the cinema. The boy's arm was around her and she was giggling. 

Bitterness filled his entire soul as he sees them leave. 

He curses under his breath and leaves. 

~~~~~

The next week was weird. 

If he spent time with _____, he would explode. 

He ignored her for the entire week because he just couldn't accept that he couldn't have you anymore. You’ll never know how much he loves you. 

“Kei? Why are you ignoring me?” She asks sadly. 

He ignores her and walks faster toward his house. 

“Tsukishima Kei, don't ignore me.” She says angrily. 

He still walks, ignoring her completely. 

“Kei for fuck's sake! Talk to me!” She screams as she held his arm. He freezes. 

She lets go of his hand and he turns to look at her. He avoids her eyes. 

“Why are you ignoring me?!” She shouts. 

“No reason.” He says bluntly. 

She stays silent. 

“Look me in the eye and say that again.” She said sternly. 

He gulped and looks into her eyes. Hurt and anger present on her face. 

“No reason.” 

“Liar.” She immediately spats. 

The silence was deafening. 

“Kei just, just tell me. Please.” Her voice was slowly breaking. Tears started to form in her eyes. 

“What did I do wrong?” She says sadly. 

“You didn't do anything.” He sighs. 

“Then why-”

“Because,” he started. He inhaled deeply and sighed, ignoring her eyes. 

“I don’t like the guy you’re dating.” He mumbles. 

She looks at him, shocked. “How can you say that? You haven't even met him yet!” 

“But I know how he is. What guy would go on a date to a fast food restaurant?” He spats. 

She looks at him confused. “What? I never…” she pauses and looks at the ground, thinking if she told him about it.

“Kei? Did you spy on me?!” Her voice increased in volume as she finished her sentence. 

He nodded slowly and she looks at him, she felt betrayed. 

“Tsuki what the hell were you thinking? Why would you spy on us, huh?” She asked angrily. She steps forward and stares Tsuki in the eye. 

He stayed silent and avoided her eyes. 

“Answer me Tsukishima.” She says sternly. 

He still didn’t speak. 

“Tsukishima answer-”

“Because I’m in love with you, okay?!” He shouts. 

He breathes heavily and stares her in the eyes. The tough exterior crumbling into rubble as he bit his lip. 

She was caught off guard. 

He was in love with her?

“I spied on you because I’m so bloody in love with you!” He laughs bitterly. She doesn't like him back, they just couldn't be friends anymore. 

“I can treat you better than he can! I’ll take you on dates to the carnival or to fancy restaurants because I know that you like that kind of stuff! I would give you everything I can because I know you deserve the world, hell I would give you the whole world if I could!” He was so frustrated. 

“I want to be the who will always be there for you. To be the one who kisses you goodnight or good morning. I just fucking love you.” 

They stare into each other's eyes with mixed emotions. 

She steps closer to him. His heart starts to thump in his chest. 

“Why didn't you tell me sooner?” 

She pulls his neck down and their lips collide in sweet bliss. Tsuki’s eyes widen and _____ cups his face and closes her eyes. 

Tsuki melts into her mouth and he closes his eyes. Was this was heaven feels like? Her lips were so soft. 

His mind was spinning. He kissed her like she was leaving but she was here to stay, with him. He holds her waist and cups her face kissing his emotions onto her. He kisses her hoping that he would be able to show his emotions better than telling her because he was so in love. 

The kiss was fire. But soon, they pull away. 

They stare into each other's eyes. 

She laughs and wraps her arms around the taller boy’s waist. 

He laughs with her and rests his head on hers. His arms snake around her small frame. 

“Finally!” Yamaguchi whispers as he spies on two from a bush behind a tree.


End file.
